Tano (The Lion King: Revisited)
Tano is a male spotted hyena. He is a member of Janja's clan, and a former member of the Army of Scar. Appearance Tano is a gray hyena with long forelegs and a sloping body. He has a darker gray muzzle and spots on his back and neck. His paws, tail, and ears are black, and a few hairs sprout from his otherwise smooth head. He has large, round ears with dull pink inner ears. Personality Tano is a very crafty and manipulative hyena, providing more ingenious schemes than even his leader can come up with. He will gladly betray others which he feels are preventing him from reaching his goal or are slowing him down in the process, regardless of how much higher in rank that individual may be. Despite losing constantly to Kion when he uses his Roar of the Elders, he frequently underestimates its true power. History Tano is first seen with his clan in the Outlands, where he is watching Janja chew on a bone. Along with his clan mates, he laughs at Janja for not noticing a butterfly on his head. Later, Tano joins his clan in invading the Pride Lands. During the clan's attack on a herd of gazelles, Tano is defeated by Fuli, though he is ultimately banished from the kingdom by Kion's Roar of the Elders. The dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Tano and the rest of the crew are attacking the elephants. The Lion Guard is shocked that the hyenas would hunt elephants because of how dangerous it is. The team then drives Tano and the clan away. Later, Tano helps attack the baboons who have started following Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives just in time, and Kion then blasts the hyenas away with the Roar of the Elders. Tano and the crew return to the Outlands, where they see Ushari. Janja tells him that the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past, and reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Presently, Ushari and Janja decide to get Makini's bakora staff, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. Tano and the others kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Tano and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Tano and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard first in the midst of the Outlands, then later in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar, including Tano and his clan, attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers flee Mizimu Grove. Kion then uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders. Several months have passed, and Tano grows bitter against Kion's more powerful Roar and the rest of his friends helping him. When Janja's clan sneak up to the Lair of the Lion Guard, they are trapped in a fire set by Scar, Goigoi, Kiburi, and their allies. Realizing that Scar doesn't care about the clan, Tano reforms himself. After escaping through a water tunnel, Janja and Jasiri arrive, whilst Janja explains how to defeat Scar: the only way is for Kion to use the Roar in the volcano. After the Battle of Kenya, Tano is knighted as a member of Jasiri's clan. He then plays with Wema and Tunu alongside Madoa, Nne, Cheezi and Chungu. One year later, Tano and his clan attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life. Behind the scenes * Tano is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Hyena Resistance Members Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Reformed Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited